


000:00:00

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbye, Memento mori, The only thing left are memories, Unus Annus, and it is the end, until the end, we were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Just. Wow. It’s been, it’s been a year huh? I’m a fanfic writer so this will be my last gift to the fandom. I don’t know if I’ll ever do any more writing for Unus Annus. So here is a tribute to endings.
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	000:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Tick

“This is it.”

Annus squeezes Unus’ hand. The timer is dropping in tandem with falling grains of sand. It’s mere moments, breaths, heartbeats away.

“The is the end.” It may be shock. It may be apathy. It may be overwhelming. Either way, Unus’ voice is steady, echoing Annus’ somber words from just a moment ago.

Will he collapse into a pile of sand, like the hourglass? Will its glass crack and spill out, like the cracks littering Annus?

He’s made peace, but it doesn’t stop the thoughts. The curiosity. The worry. When had he become worried?

“It’s alright.” Annus doesn’t let his eyes stray from the clock or the hourglass; he will watch death coming while holding onto Unus, you just watch him.

“Unus; memento mori. Thank you, friend.” He does chance a glance, and there’s tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. He squeezes his hand, grip firm. There. “Thank you.”

Unus sniffs, once. “And you, Annus. Memento mori, ‘til death do us part.”

Annus huffs a laugh at that. They’re both smiling.

And they continue to smile as they watch the clock _tick-tock_ to its final moment.

As cracks grow and sand falls.

Disintegrating. Fracturing.

But in the end, together, hand in hand.

\- **_Tock_**

  
_Tick_

_**Tock** _

_Tick -_

And then they are gone, it’s all gone; there is nothingness.  
  
But not nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tock**


End file.
